Name
by WoeBeMe
Summary: I didn't even get his name...


""Cannonball!"

The amount of water that was lost from the pool was enough for my mother to gift me hard slap on the shoulder.

"If my eyes break, you will have to buy me a new pair," she growled, giving me a look that could mean no more allowance for 2 weeks.

"Sorry, mom!"

I swam towards the edge of the pool and gazed upon The Home That Never Sleeps - the sea. The 'Infinity Pool', they called it. I took a wild guess that it was because at some strange angles, the pool looked like it was connected to the ocean that stretched as far as the horizon could be. This resort had everything anyone could ever want, free bicycles to ride around never-ending roads, a perfect pool, a restaurant, and chalets that stood on the waves.

Someone tossed a rope onto the Sun and gradually dragged it under the water. I heard some music playing and turned. There was a band of four people, all armed with instruments that notes were sprouting from. It made the atmosphere serene and unlike the noisy kid-filled place it was an hour ago. People rose from the water as the sky darkened.

Hypnotised by the music, I dared to advance closer, as they were just near the steps of the pool, backs facing us fellow swimmers. Different coloured lights shot down onto the surface, orange, purple, red, and green.  
"Someone tell the not to shine those blasted things straight at our faces."

My eyes were adverted from the lead singer, onto a boy - by the looks, he was around my age - that was sitting on the steps, imitating my move.

"The lights are shining at them," I pointed to the band, "not us," I gestured to the boy.

"It's rippling right past them and shooting straight at my face!" he hissed. At that moment, a yellow beam did exactly what he had just muttered out. "See?"

I laughed and shook my head, "Just close your eyes and enjoy the music."

He rolled his eyes and lay on his back. The water was soaking our stomachs and backs, cooling my body in the process.

Without warning, "Someone Like You' by Adele echoed through the sea winds.

"This song makes us sound like loners, sitting in the pool," he commented, looking at me with his bright green eyes. The auburn hair I just noticed he had bended like reeds of tall grasses in the strong wind. I shivered and retired to the warm pool as that occurred.

"You're so negative about life."

"This song is negative about life."

"I give up on you."

"You have a good reason to. Why are you still here anyway?" he asked with a tone as if he'd just realised, when the song hit it's chorus.

I thought about the reason myself. "It's rude to leave when you are having a conversation with someone."

"How?"

I swam away right after he'd finished speaking, and he came after me and put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me from moving further away.

"Alright, alright. Point made. Stay a little longer?"

My eyebrows arched without my knowledge. "Why should I? Missing me already?"

"We just met."

I swam towards the edge and jumped out of the water and into the cool air. "I should probably get back. My parents are definitely worried."

He climbed out after me. "Okay, I guess I'll see you around."

"If you're lucky enough."

He shrugged, though his eyes smiled. "I'm always lucky."

* * *

"You do realise we're leaving soon, right?"

"But mom, it'll only take an one hour and thirty minutes at max!"

She was on the border of relenting, so I pestered some more.

"Fine," she sighed. "But be back quick."

I gave her a quick hug. "Thanks mom!" Jumping out the door, I slammed it shut behind me and rode a free bicycle to the place I loved to be.

The distance from the trunk - basically a line of chalets - to the pool was far, as it was quite a long line of chalets. I'd enjoyed the ride, though I'd nearly killed myself for almost hitting a buggy that was coming in the opposite way, it's insides stuffed with people like a can of sardines.

After an hour of diving and relaxing in the refreshing liquid with chlorine in it, I gingerly clambered out of the pool. The Sun was blazing hot, a perfect example of what heat is. I lay my back on one of the lounge chairs beside a large mirror that reflected sunlight.

I took a quick look around at the people around me, and my heart jumped a little when I saw _him_ lying beside me, with his eyes closed and his chest moving up and down. I heard someone yell something, inaudible under the chaos happening in the pool. He opened his eyes immediately, and I saw him give a subtle nod at a raven-haired boy swimming towards his direction.

 _Was that his name?_

After some words being exchanged between them - and me trying really hard not to eavesdrop - the boy went back to his business and dived into the cool water. He turned his eyes to my blue ones and stared. A look of recognition passed his features.

"What did I say? Luck," he gave me a smug look and folded his arms.

I pretended that my nail was more attractive than he was, "Whatever."

The green-eyed boy laughed and relaxed into the brown lounge chair he was currently sat on, "Are you here for a holiday?"

Rolling my eyes, I sarcastically replied, "No, I come here to go to learn how to rideem unicorns/em."

"No need for sass," he chuckled at my attitude.

I gaped at him. He was the one yesterday who complained about flashing lights and negative songs!

"You should be glad you even get to talk to me," I retorted, "I'm special, you know!"

"He laughed, running his hands through his brown hair, "Whatever floats your boat, m'lady."

"Shhh," I shushed him not bothering to scold him for calling me a ridiculous nickname, "I'm trying to sleep."

He rolled his eyes and leaned back into the lounge chair.

We lay there in silence, eyes closed, sunbathing and taking in the relaxing sound of the ocean and kids screaming. About 45 minutes into a comfortable silence, I spoke up, "You're very lucky to know me, you know."

"I know," he grinned, "But I'm always lucky."

I grinned back at him and checked the time. It's been 75 minutes. 10 minutes to get back."Well, your luck is running out, good sir. I have to get out of this place soon, so, farewell."

"We haven't even met properly!"

"Well, technically, we met yesterday. Every good moment has to come to an end. Time doesn't stop for anyone, especially at times like this."

His eyes were hard to read. The bright-green colour was beckoning for me to come closer every time I set my eyes upon it.

I stood up and wrapped my towel around me. "See you." I turned and walked away from his presence. I felt his jade eyes piercing through my back like an arrow, but I had to go - mom would worry.

I heard a faint reply that was along the lines of "I'll see you again!".

 _I hope._

* * *

The bicycle my weight was on was painted my two favourite colours - blue and orange. The wind whipped through my hair and I wished with all my might that my hat wouldn't fly off my head and onto the chunky surface of the sea.

I sped along the longest road I've ever been on, and it was merely connecting the trunks with lobby. I turned my bicycle and went back on the direction I'd just come from, repeating this cycle ten times

As I was on my tenth round, a buggy brushed past me heading for the lobby and I briefly glanced at the people sitting there, like I did with every other that went past.

My fingers squeezed the brake and the bicycle heaved to a stop. My foot descended to the ground. My hair flew around my face as my head spun.

 _He's on the buggy._

I stared at the vehicle moving further and further away from me, until a blue buggy with my mother inside zoomed past my frozen figure.

That moment was the fastest I've ever cycled - or ever tried - as I tried to catch up. I parked that bicycle at the side of the building and ran into the lobby, madly looking around for brown hair longer than any other boy's or green eyes that can pierce into your soul, into my soul.

I could find no one with those characteristics.

"Astrid. Don't just stand there! Come and help with these!" Mom's voice pushed my train of thought off it's track.

"All right! Be there in a second."

I could never forget the last time our eyes met - when he was in the buggy and I was on the bicycle. When his green eyes carried a tinge of sadness as mine widened in shock.

Not even a proper goodbye. Not even a name.

I knew nothing of the boy I had met.

* * *

 **Edited. Couldn't access my account for a while. Sorry.**

 **I'm currently writing a second part. If I get enough requests, I might turn it into a chapter story.**

 **xoxo WBM**


End file.
